gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESSP-SR1050 Normandy-class
* * |model number=ESSP-SR1050 |type=Stealth Reconnaissance Destroyer |class= |developed from=[[ESSP-RC1032 Forerunner-class] |developed into= |ships of the line=*Normandy (ESSP-SR1050-1A) *Ain Jalut (ESSP-SR1050-2A) |launched=77 S.E. |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= |length=243 metres |weight= |height= |accommodation=*Bridge *Food & Quarters *Infirmary *Tactical Room *Weapons & Supplies |propulsion=*Electrostatic Ion Thruster x 3 *Plasmastream Thruster x 6 |power plant=* |armaments=* x 4 * x 4 * x 8 * x 6 ** |system features=*Drone Launcher x 2 *ECM Array **Blinder *High Resolution Heat Sensor *Internalised Heat Sinks *Long Range Lidar *Thermal Camouflage *Variable Transponder |optional equipment= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Lidar Absorbent Coating *Radar Absorbent Coating *Thermal Camouflage Plating *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |mobile weapons= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ESSP-SR1050 Normandy-class is a stealth operations ship used by Federation Office Division 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Forerunner-class design boasted a high engine output, narrow frontal and top silhouettes, and proved to be an effective rapid-response craft. These aspects made it particularly favourable for reconnaissance operations and ultimate the ship was chosen to serve as the template for a stealth operations vessel. Externally the Normandy-class is effectively identical to its predecessor, but had to have its active sensor systems removed to reduce detection. Instead the stealth specialist company IRIS was contracted to install stealth and replacement sensor equipment. Most detection systems in space do not use optics for initial scans as radar and infrared prove to be more reliable when scanning massive areas at long distance. The Normandy is fitted with a host of stealth systems to prevent detection, such as radar- and lidar-absorbent materials on the hull. These passive stealth systems are meant to prevent the ship from being detected by enemy sensors, however, a more powerful stealth system on the Normandy is an adaptive thermal camouflage plating on the hull. With this the Normandy can not only mask its heat signature, but also disguise it as another ship. When "running silent", the ship uses an alternate drive system which generates far smaller heat emissions while active but is somewhat weaker in terms of thrust and acceleration. While optical stealth is difficult to achieve, it is not hugely necessary for long range observation, the Normandy's dark colour scheme makes it difficult to pick out solely through optical sensors. In order to complete its disguise, the Normandy can change its IFF frequency to trick long-range detection systems, a practice normally considered illegal under UESF law, but D7 are given special permission to do so when needed. The variable IFF is not perfect, as enemy systems will identify IDs of known ships already in use or destroyed, however, the ship can pose as a non-military ship, or use an active enemy ID to temporarily confuse enemy sensors. During missions, the ship makes use of its own lidar and radar systems to observe the enemy from a far. Furthermore, the Normandy-class can intercept radio communications, using its on-board systems to attempt decryption. Small unmanned drones can also be deployed via a missile launcher-like device, allowing the crew to monitor situations without risking detection. Each drone is self-propelled, equipped with both radar, lidar and uses a laser signal to communicate with the ship. The ship is not fitted with hangar and cannot carry or launch mobile suits, but does still retain a defensive armament, suitable for intercepting missiles, mobile suits and providing a beam dispersal screen. While the ship is not particularly suited to direct combat, the Normandy-class still has a powerful defensive potential and is able to intercept most enemy fire before retreating the area. Armaments ;* x 4 : ;* x 4 : ;* x 8 : ;* x 6 : :;* :: System Features ;*Drone Launcher :Two launchers are installed on the bow of the ship, though nearly identical to missile tubes, these launchers fire reconnaissance drones which allows the crew to observe situations without being detected. ;*ECM Array :By broadcasting noise on the same frequency used by the radar system it can be used to drastically confuse systems. Normandy's radar ECM functions on a wide spectrum, allowing it to jam enemy radar without specifically knowing which frequency it operates on. The ECM is not a first line of stealth though, as deploying wide-spectrum ECM can alert enemies to the ship's presence, but does prevent precise targeting. When identified, the ECM can be narrowed to a specific radar frequency to minimize the risk of detection. :;*Blinder ::The array also contains a very specialised piece of equipment for disrupting laser guided weapons, the Blinder targets incoming missiles and fires a powerful laser at the sensor, preventing it from locking onto its target. It also can be used to jam enemy laser communications by aiming at the receiver and flooding it with digital noise. ;*High Resolution Heat Sensor :A passive detection system with long range, radar and lidar are both effective detection systems but are active systems and thus can give away the ship's presence to the enemy. As practically everything in space radiates heat it becomes a useful tool for locating enemies while not being detected itself, the system is sensitive enough to pick out targets against most high radiation backgrounds (such as solar radiation). ;*Internalised Heat Sinks :In order to completely hide the ship's heat signature, rather than disguise it, the Normandy-class is fitted with numerous heat sinks, allowing the ship to temporarily stop emitting heat from regular operations. The sinks have a limited capacity and must be purged after roughly 24 hours of stealth operations, during this time weapons systems are shut down and power usage is kept to a minimum, the standard engines are also disengaged and the ship uses multiple two-grid electrostatic ion thrusters, which have a lower emission than Plasmastream Thrusters. ;*Long Range Lidar :In addition to standard radar, the Normandy-class uses a Lidar system; a laser-based tracking system similar to radar. Lidar is effective over a longer range and is far harder to detect than radar, but also suffers from less external interference. ;*Thermal Camouflage :In space optical detection systems are often far less effective than in terrestrial environments, thus they are ineffective as first-line detection. As much of deep space is typically at absolute zero detecting the heat emissions of a target becomes the most effective method of detection. A Normandy-class' hull is covered in thousands of small temperature-varying plates, able to change their individual emission, disguising the ship's thermal signature as another's. While this does not prevent enemies from detecting the ship, it does stop them from identifying it as a potential enemy. Alternatively the camouflage system can be used to help suppress the ship's thermal signature entirely. ;*Variable Transponder :In order to fully camouflage its identification, the Normandy-class can alter its IFF transponder ID to match the thermal signature of a ship it's disguised as. In normal situations false-flag operations are considered illegal, however, D7's Normandy-class ships are given special permission by the Federation government to do so. The transponder can broadcast only known frequencies, limiting the IDs the Normandy can emulate to ones recorded previously. History The Normandy-class was used exclusively by D7 for stealth operations, as such they were rarely sighted when on missions. Notes & Trivia *The Normandy-class was inspired by the SSV Normandy SR-1. Both ships of the line are named after the two Normandy-class ships built in the Mass Effect universe; Normandy and Ain Jalut. See also